Fabina One-Shots
by FNRutterHoa
Summary: After seeing many Peddie's collection of "One-Shots", I decided to do about Fabina. Hope you enjoy! Rated T just to be safe. :)
1. Chapter 1

I have seen many "Peddie One-Shots", and I thought about doing "**Fabina** One-Shots". Here it is! I'll probably post One Shots twice a week, with no exact days.

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa don't have Hoa.

_Rain_

Fabian Rutter never liked rain. Never. Rain always has bad memories.

Looking for rain now, Fabian recalled rainy day that his died of cancer. He also recalled the day that his girlfriend Mara cheated him with his best friend Mick. Mara and Mick are **married** now.

And Fabian is here, alone, in his medical office, hoping that something good drop of the rain. Knowing that it is _scientifically impossible_. Is scientifically impossible for a guy like Fabian Rutter has no girlfriend or fiancee, because he is a _successful doctor_, he is _rich_, _beautiful_, _sweet_ and _romantic_. Fabian did not know what he had done wrong to have all these _disappointments_ in love.

But all this had an explanation. And Fabian knew. He had his only love in his hands and he let it all _go_.

Nina Martin took his _heart_.

And he brought along all his _future of dreams_.

_**Liked?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	2. Rain

Rain (Nina)

Nina Martin did not hate rain.

Actually she never blamed the rain for everything.

She has suffered watching the rain. She remembered when her parents died in the rain, reminded when Amber called her saying that the Fabian's father had died of cancer. It was a rainy night when she found out about _Mabian_. Was that rainy night that Nina slept crying.

Nina was afraid of being called selfish because it only gave his phone number to Amber. She was afraid that Fabian did not take her back.

Nina saw the future of her friends successfully pass. Yes, she knew. Amber was telling her.

If someone asked Nina about the future of her old friends, she explains thus:

Eddie and Patricia had married. Eddie became a businessman, and Patricia has a cute shop Cupcakes.

Alfie and Willow are engaged. Willow works as a pediatrician. Alfie is an astronaut. (I hoped that Alfie was working at NASA, but not as an _astronaut_!)

Joy and Jerome are still dating. (_This I did not expect_) Joy is an actress, and Jerome is a chef and works with Patricia.

I have _no_ idea how Fabian, Mara and Mick are, but I just know that Fabian is a doctor.

Amber has a successful boutique in London. Actually all live in London. _Until I. _But because I do not _visit _Fabian?

Simply one word:

_Fear. _

_**Liked?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	3. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa do not have Hoa: (

Ice cream

It was a happy and sunny day in the house of Anubis, but not for Sibuna.

They had to pass the "_Cobweb_". But that was not what was occupying the mind of Nina. She had missed Fabian. Yes, Fabian was with her to find the Mask of Anubis, but she wanted more. She wanted him and her _**together**_. _Fabina_. Even their names sound good together. Nina wanted to feel his lips on hers again, she wanted to be in his arms. She had to do something. If he will not take the first step, she will give. And Nina knew exactly when she would do this.

The _date_ of Fabian and Joy is today.

Nina ran into the bedroom of Fabian. She knocked and Fabian opened the door.

"Hey, Nina ...?" Fabian said. He was very confused, because Nina had been furious because of the date with Joy.

"Hey Fabes. You want one Sundae? I'll make one for me. You Want ?" Nina said flirting.

"Oh, yes, thank you Nina. Would you like some help?"

"I would love."

Nina pulled Fabian into the kitchen and picked up the ingredients.

When they had finished making the ice cream, Fabian asked:

"You want to stay there in my room? We can talk without anyone interrupting us."

"Yes I will"

They entered the room and the two lay in his bed. They talked and slowly ate the ice cream. Until Nina had an idea.

She put ice cream on the_ lips _of Fabian.

Fabian looked at her and smiled.

They bowed and kissed.

When they parted, Nina said:

"I never thought _ice cream_ would turn my _favorite_ food."

And Fabian pulled her in for another kiss with chocolate flavor.

_**Like?**_

_**FNRutterHoa**_


	4. Mirrors and Clowns

Mirrors and Clowns

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa don't have Hoa. :(

Nina POV

"Fabian!" Amber shouted.

Fabian came running thinking it was some emergency, but it was not.

"What Amber?"

"Look at that mirror." Amber said putting a mirror in front of Fabian.

"I'm looking, Amber," he said

"Now Nina, look in the mirror," she said putting my face in the mirror. I heard Fabian laughing. As if it was funny.

"Fabian, you like what you saw in the mirror?" Amber asked him.

"You're asking if I like my face?"

"Yes Fabian! I thought you were smart!" Amber yelled.

I laughed.

"I think my face is nice." He said.

"And you, Nina?" She asked me

"My face is normal in my opinion."

"So you two would allow me to make a transformation in you, guys?"

"Fine with me." Fabian said

"Ok" I said

Amber covered our eyes with something. I could not see anything.

"Amber, I can not see anything!" Fabian exclaimed

"I want to be surprised ..." Amber said

Amber and surprise together does not give a good result.

Last time she said something about surprise, she brought a pig to our room. A PIG! And when I asked why she brought a pig to our room she answered: "I brought him because the pig is pink". We get two weeks of detention.

Returning to the transformation, Amber was putting strange things in my face. That continued for 1 hour.

When she left us to see, I saw that everyone in the house of Anubis were in my room. Everyone was laughing. I looked to the side and saw Fabian. I laughed a lot. He looked at me and laughed a lot too. I took the mirror and saw myself. I was a clown. Fabian were taking pictures and laughing at us.

"This paint is durable. Leaves after only two days." Amber said laughing at our expressions.

"Oh God..." muttered Fabian

I hugged him and said, "Keep Calm little clown, we'll be fine"

_**-Liked?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	5. Music

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa has nothing.

**AN: I'm sorry. I have not updated anything. I'll delete my story "The Book", and I'll finish "Really" as soon as possible. I'm writing two new multi-chapter stories. :)**

**AN2: Fabina Music is **_**My Perfect Day**_**-By Mark Johns. You need to know this to understand the end**. :)

Music.

Narrator POV

Fabian and Nina always had different musical tastes.

Nina was always connected to American pop songs of the moment. She and Amber had similar musical tastes though.

But Fabian was totally the opposite of Nina. The songs he heard were calmer, and sometimes he listened to Rock. But we're not talking about musical tastes.

We will talk about "_The Music_"

This song was the mark of the beginning of Fabina. But unfortunately the music was marking the _end_ too.

Fabian remember your first kiss with Nina, at the dance. They were 16 and had just solved a mystery. There were many emotions on that day. The soundtrack of the kiss that they shared was calm and her lyrics had a big meaning.

This song was _sacred to Fabina_, as Amber says.

Everything was happy for the innocent couple.

But come the second term and their relationship suffered a lot. But their love everything and held Nina and Fabian shared their second kiss. Their music played, as always.

But as I mentioned before, the music was marking the end.

Seemed that _the fate _did not want the two lovers get together.

By consequence of being the chosen one, Nina could not get close to the Osirion, who was the roommate of Fabian. The Osirion was called _Eddison Miller _and Eddie had found his father in England recently and he did not want to stay away from his father. So Nina stayed in the U.S. taking care of her beloved grandmother.

She could not stand to give Fabian a farewell properly, so she left the hands of Eddie a letter. And this letter explaining the cause of her absence.

Nina knew she was _brutally breaking the heart _of her_ favorite Geek_.

When Fabian received that letter, he did not know what to do. Nina was the one, he knew, but more importantly, Nina was his _**chosen one**_.

After spending a term full of mysteries, Fabian was still trying to forget her.

But all his attempts failed. Then he tried to get out with Mara. Mara was a sweet, beautiful and intelligent girl who also lived in the house of Anubis. During vacation, Fabian and Mara went out and had fun, but Nina did not come out of the mind of Fabian.

The day came._ A graduation_. Mara and Fabian has not shared a kiss. He would make his attempt today at prom.

But Fabian did not know that Nina was coming to see him graduate. And how can she come to England if the _Osirion are here_? After Sibuna solved the final mystery, Nina had a vision. _Sarah_, an old chosen one, appeared in the her dream, saying that she could step back in British lands.

Nina watched from afar all his housemates form. Nina had already graduated in the U.S.. She wanted to surprise all your friends at the prom. Ah, the prom. He was already starting.

Patricia and Eddie were dancing, Alfie and Willow were talking at the table and Joy and Jerome were kissing. Mara and Fabian were coming now at the prom.

Then the DJ put a slow song. _The music_.

Mara called Fabian to dance. His mind was going crazy. The music was playing and he was dancing with_ another girl_.

Nina was ready to enter the ballroom. The dance reminded of many things. She smiled. But when she came in, her smile_ disappeared_.

_Fabian and Mara were kissing._

_In a dance, and the music was playing._

When Mara and Fabian separated, Nina saw _tears _falling from her face.

When Fabian saw Nina running away, he ran after Nina leaving Mara alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Fabian managed to reach Nina. He knew this conversation they were about to have would show the _future_ of both. But they have not had a conversation. They had an_ intense fight_. In the end, both were in tears. They knew it would not be easily repaired.

The "conversation" was not an end.

But Fabian Rutter knew the conversation was over when he received the wedding invitation of Nina. Patricia gave him. _Nina was marrying another guy and she had invited Fabian_.

After a long month, came the day of her marriage. And yes, Fabian was there.

_And that was not his perfect day_.

_**Liked?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	6. Special

This One Shot is at the end of the season three with Nina and Amber.

Special

All were watching the fireworks. Willow and Alfie, Jerome and Joy, Patricia and Eddie were enjoying their time. After all, they were couples. KT, Mara, Amber and Nina were eating and talking. Fabian was very far. He was not worried, Nina was living in England with her grandmother. Fabina was very strong. He and Nina were together.

But Fabian was thinking in this last mystery. Sibuna had discovered that Patricia was a descendant of Isis, and Jerome, Joy, Alfie, Mara, Willow and Amber were the descendants. KT is the great-granddaughter of Robert Frobisher Smythe. Nina is the chosen one and Eddie is the Osirion.

And Fabian? Nothing.

So why is he in Sibuna? All in Sibuna are special and Fabian was nothing. Why Sibuna needed Fabian Rutter?

Nina searched for her boyfriend. She was getting worried. She was running through the forest, looking for him. She found him sitting on a big branch of a large tree.

Nina POV

I saw my boyfriend on the tree. I climbed on the tree and sat down beside him.

"What, Fabian, why are you sad?" I asked

"S-sad? I'm not sad!" He stuttered.

"Fabian, I'm your girlfriend, I know when you're lying!"

"L-lying? I'm not lying, Nina!" He said nervously. Fabian can not lie.

He began to mutter. I did not understand.

"Nina, I'm leaving Sibuna." he said

What? He is leaving Sibuna? And if there is some other mystery? Sibuna without Fabian...

"Why?" I whispered.

"I think I do not fit in Sibuna."

Fit? What?

"What do you mean, Fabian?"

"I'm out of Sibuna." He said and then kissed me.

"Okay," I told breaking the kiss

He left the tree and went to see the fireworks.

I stood there thinking. Fit? Oh

I am the chosen one. Eddie is the Osirion. Patricia is Isis. KT is the great-granddaughter of Robert Frobisher Smythe. Willow, Mara, Jerome, Amber, Alfie and Joy are the descendants. And Fabian ...

I get it.

Fabian thinks that everyone is destined to be Sibuna, except him. It is very wrong.

I left the tree and ran to Fabian.

I got there and whispered in his ear.

"_You are special to me_."

And I kissed him.

_**LIKED?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa :)**_


	7. Eyes

AN: Writer's block is really awful. : (

AN2: Updates to this story will be once a week or twice a week if I have inspiration. :)

Eyes

The first thing that Nina sees in people are the eyes. When she saw her new housemates she saw the variety of personalities.

Alfie's eyes were brown and animated.

Jerome's eyes were blue and cheeky.

Patricia's eyes were green and audacious.

Amber's eyes was a grayish green and was happy and innocent.

Mick's eyes were blue and happy.

Mara's eyes were brown and intelligent.

Fabian's eyes were _different_. A _special blue_. A very pretty blue. Was not equal to the eyes of Jerome or Mick. It was just for _him_.

Fabian was the only person who treated her right.

Right after Amber and Patricia were her friends.

Alfie also became her friend.

Nina did not talk much with Mara and Mick.

She was not a close friend of Jerome.

Joy was not her friend.

Actually Joy tried to "steal" Fabian.

But Nina did not leave Fabian escape.

But Joy apologized and now she is a great friend to Nina and all was right.

The House of Anubis was a home for Nina.

And after a while they all graduated.

And soon after everyone was living in London and doing their own dreams.

Nina was too.

Nina was wearing _her wedding dress_. To marry the same _special eyes_. The _blue eyes _that belonged to _Fabian Rutter_.

_Fabian and Nina Rutter_.

Sounds good.

_**LIKED?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-FNRUTTERHOA**_


	8. Boyfriend Like Fabian

Fabina One-Shots

Boyfriend like Fabian.

Couples: Walfie, Jeroy, Mickara, Fabina (Obvious), a little Fabicia.

Nina POV

It was Sunday. It was raining. Fabian and I were just snuggling on the couch. But we were listening to fights. The couples were fighting a lot. But Fabian and I were not fighting. All was right for us.

"OK YACKER! I'm breaking up with you! HAPPY?" Eddie yelled to Patricia.

"Joy, I'm sorry, I do not want more fights. I'm breaking up with you." Jerome explained to Joy.

"ALFIE LEWIS, I'm breaking up with you!" Willow shouted to Alfie.

"Mick, I'm breaking up with you!" Mara shouted.

KT and Amber were scared. Fabian and I were wide-eyed.

Nobody went out for dinner. All slept early.

In the morning, the girls and Eddie seemed to have been crying a lot. I was waiting Fabian.

Fabian appeared with a beautiful bouquet of red roses and handed it to me.

"To my beautiful flower." 'He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and gave him a kiss.

Fabian was being very romantic with me, but he is still very shy. Our relationship is very strong.

And cheesy.

I saw the girls watching Fabian.

I frowned.

Why were they doing this?

They know that Fabian is mine.

"Thank you, Fabes." I said

"You're welcome." He said blushing.

After we finished breakfast, Fabian and I walked to school.

The girls continued to follow Fabian.

Amber even flirted with Fabian!

She is my best friend, she flirted with my boyfriend!

Patricia also flirted with Fabian.

I decided to forget everything and walk to Drama.

All came and started talking .

"Okay, let's do a kissing scene. Uh ... Fabian, please go to the stage."

"And Patricia, go to the stage."

"I know Fabian is dating Nina, so the kiss can only last **10** seconds."

What? Patricia will kiss Fabian?!

Patricia kissed Fabian passionately for nearly a minute.

A minute. And Fabian did not come out of the kiss.

I left crying.

I locked myself in the toilet.

They wanted my relationship went wrong.

They are not my friends.

I started out of the bathroom, but I found Fabian.

"Nina, I'm sorry, I was very shocked, I do not like Patricia, I love you, I never wanted to kiss Patricia, I just love you." he said

I smiled.

"I love you too, Fabian" And kissed him

"But I'll have to talk to the girls." I finished

I came back with Fabian Drama.

Patricia, Amber, Mara and Joy came to me.

"Nina, I'm sorry. I should not have kissed Fabian." Patricia said

"We get a little jealous, because you and Fabian are very perfect. Fabian is a nice boyfriend. And we passed many relationship problems." Amber said

"Fabian and I have gone through several problems. Everything will be fine. And I forgive you guys." I said and we hugged.

After school, the girls were trying to solve problems with their boyfriends.

And Fabian and I sat on the couch, happy.

And he said:

"Who knew that you would have problems because your boyfriend is amazing." he said

I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"It is true, my boyfriend is amazing." I said

"But you are the most amazing" He said

How lucky I am to have Fabian.

_**LIKE? REVIEW!**_

_**-FNRutterHoa :)**_


	9. The Moon

Fabina One-Shots Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for not having updated. I was traveling. But I have lots of ideas to write! :)

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa not have House of Anubis.

Moon

Nina was remembering the times she had with Fabian.

After graduation, Fabian traveled to America for college and he found Nina.

They were dating and everything was working out between them.

And Nina liked when they both watched the night.

Fabian was still shy and nerdy, like Nina liked.

She loved when he organized encounters in the moonlight.

Fabian was studying to be a doctor and Nina was studying to be an archaeologist.

It was the Nina's perfect future.

She was with the love of her life, and studying to get her dream job.

And why Nina loved the moon?

Because was a beautiful night of moonlight that Fabian Rutter asked Nina Martin in marriage.

The moon was something that Nina will remember forever.

Small! : (

-FNRutterHoa


End file.
